


Handmaiden

by Ifitbelove



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitbelove/pseuds/Ifitbelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera gives Joan some help with her uniform....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Gently smutty, this one ;-)

Vera sat on the edge of Joan’s bed, the covers pulled taut beneath her, the pristine sheet folded back at one corner. Joan was every bit as fastidious at home as in her office. Of last night’s frantic lovemaking, there was not a sign.

‘Do you need instructions, Vera?’ Joan’s voice was teasing as she reached down to brush Vera’s damp curls away from her face. Gazing up at her boss, Vera managed a shy smile and shook her head. The younger woman wasn’t dressed yet, wearing only her underwear and a silky pyjama top. The fabric slithered against her skin as she reached forward to draw Joan closer until the governor was standing between her deputy’s open legs. 

Vera’s movements were nervous; she knew by now how much Joan wanted her, but she was unused to taking the lead, and knew how rare it was for this controlled, authoritative woman to allow herself to be touched in return. 

It took the caress of Joan’s fingers down the side of her face, and the taller woman’s smile, uncharacteristically tender, to give Vera the confidence to continue. Her hands moved to the buttons on the governor’s shirt. 

She fastened them with care, tracing the outline of each small plastic disc before sliding it into place. As she did so, Vera leaned forward to rest her head against Joan’s body, rubbing her cheek against the white cotton and feeling the warm contours of Joan’s breasts beneath it. Vera had never been so near to them before. While making love, Joan preferred the younger woman on her back, or her stomach, with her hands held well out of the way. 

Lingering over the third button, Vera turned her head and let out the breath she had been holding. She imagined its warmth penetrating the crisp fabric – and sure enough she felt one nipple rising in response, dimpling her cheek as she pressed closer. Unable to resist, Vera caught the hard shape between her lips, sucking at it through the cotton until Joan let out a growl and pushed her forcefully away. 

Pouting a little in disappointment, Vera caught Joan’s hand and got to work fastening her cuffs instead, tugging them into place. She held Joan’s gaze as she did so, loving the black glint of the older woman’s eyes – predatory, yes, but there was something anxious there too. It occurred to Vera that perhaps the governor was as new to this as she was. 

Pondering that thought, Vera reached down to lift her boss’s trousers, inching them over the firm swell of Joan’s ass. As she did so, Vera lowered her head, pressing her nose and mouth against the black underwear, relishing the heat emanating from her lover’s flesh and inhaling the other woman’s tangy scent. She felt Joan’s hand winding itself in her hair, holding her in place. The hot tension in Vera’s scalp only heightened her excitement. Oh god, couldn’t they just – 

But already Joan was releasing her, smoothing back her hair and purring ‘Vera, behave…’

‘Behave like what, governor?’ But Vera gave in, zipping up Joan’s trousers as slowly as she could get away with, looking up at her again as she fastened the stud at her waist. Then she skimmed her hands down Joan’s legs, ensuring her boss’s trousers were hanging perfectly. Creases were not allowed. 

Vera paused a moment, her forehead resting against Joan’s hip, just savouring being close to her. After a lifetime of feeling invisible and unwanted, to be noticed at all by Joan had seemed overwhelming. But this… Feeling her breath catch, Vera shook her head slightly, almost afraid to dwell on how much she wanted Joan’s affections, and what she might be prepared to do to keep them. 

She slid off the bed instead, to kneel in front of the governor.

‘You don’t have to do that, Vera.’ Joan’s voice was husky, her hands warm as she ran them over the contours of the younger woman’s head. But Vera just smiled, stooping all the way down to kiss the fine bones of her lover’s ankles, before sliding Joan’s feet into their chunky high-heeled shoes, and brushing down her trousers so that they hung just right.

Resuming her place on the bed and rising to her knees, Vera lifted Joan’s collar and looped her tie around her neck. Tilting forward until their bodies pressed together, Vera felt the cool slippery fabric against her throat, its slim shape between her breasts. She took her time adjusting it – Joan was particular about that – then leaned forward to kiss the side of the governor’s throat as she pulled the knot into place and folded the stiff collar down. 

‘You’re getting to be quite the expert at this,’ Joan murmured, but Vera shushed her, her confidence growing now as she guided Joan to turn around instead and sit between her deputy’s knees, as Vera reached for the hairbrush. 

Stretching her slight body as tall as she could, Vera got to work, relishing each firm stroke of the brush through her lover’s thick black hair. She watched how the friction made Joan’s hair gleam, the silver streaks glinting in the early sunlight, and leaned closer to breathe in its warm scent, before subduing it in a tight, impeccable knot. Joan’s hand twitched in her lap, as if tempted to reach up and check Vera’s handiwork, but to the younger woman’s surprise she did not. For a moment Vera felt quite overwhelmed, to be trusted like that. 

As the governor got to her feet again, Vera held her jacket out and watched Joan shrug her broad shoulders into it. Then the younger woman ran her hands over it in search of any stray threads or specks that might have disturbed its perfection. She found none, of course, but took her time all the same, enjoying the feel of the thick black fabric beneath her palms, the embroidered crown on each shoulder which made Vera’s lips tingle as she kissed it. 

Joan turned around slowly, giving Vera a moment to gaze up at what she had created. The younger woman’s face was flushed, her lips slightly parted and her breath coming fast. The governor smiled. Vera’s self-control had been admirable, and deserved to be rewarded. 

Joan pulled the black leather gloves on herself.

With excruciating slowness, she ran one hand in the sleek, cool fabric down the side of Vera’s face. Vera closed her eyes, feeling her knees start to shake, inhaling the scent of the leather and her own desire, now impossible to conceal. With her thumb, Joan traced the line of Vera’s lips before pushing gently between them. Her other hand was roaming the length of Vera’s body, sliding up beneath her pyjama top to stroke her bare skin. 

She heard the younger woman stifle a moan as she took Joan’s thumb inside her, biting down on the leather, her slim body quaking with need. Joan held her like that a long moment, before giving in to Vera’s need and her own, bending down to replace her fingers with her mouth. 

She kissed her deputy slowly and thoroughly, feeling Vera gasp as the governor’s tongue swept across her lips, opening them easily. Joan was determined to leave the younger woman in no doubt as to how beautiful she was, and how much Joan needed her. But perhaps Vera understood that already. Who else would Joan have trusted to do all this? And Vera had done it perfectly.

Which was a good thing, Joan reflected, as she pushed the younger woman back onto the bed at last, hearing her sigh with mingled longing and relief. Because Vera might need to redo it all shortly – and maybe more than once. 

Perhaps it was just as well, Joan decided, that neither one of them was actually rostered to work that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for the lovely comments :-)
> 
> If you've enjoyed reading this, I also write lesbian fiction as Jess Lea. Check out my publications at Ylva Publishing - https://www.ylva-publishing.com/authors/jess-lea/


End file.
